Cómo me enamoré de Jasper
by Sara102
Summary: Sus ojos, sus labios, su todo. No sé lo que siente por mí. Pero me gusta pensar que este dulce y fuerte dolor que no me permite separarme de él es amor. JXA.
1. Chapter 1: La visión

CAPÍTULO 1: La visión.

Hacía ya tiempo que encontré a Jasper en esa cafetería de Filadelfia, cuatro meses para ser exactos. Por entonces nos habíamos trasladado a Mississippi para investigar un poco sobre mi pasado, pues Jasper insistió en que era importante, y yo le hice caso. Nunca antes me había atrevido a hacerlo, y aunque no llegamos a encontrar nada de utilidad me ayudó a conocer a mi compañero mucho mejor, incluso me di cuenta de que le amaba. Yo no sabía que me iba a enamorar de él, puesto que no es algo que yo decida, no aparece en mis visiones.

Aunque nos alimentábamos principalmente de animales, aún seguíamos atacando a algún humano, pues no era fácil acostumbrarse. También vivíamos de noche, como unos nómadas; es decir nos ocultábamos en casa durante el día y cazábamos por la noche. Lo cierto es que, a veces echo de menos aquella vida de nómada, a excepción de lo de alimentarme de humanos inocentes pienso que estaba bastante bien.

Y bueno, esta es la impresionante, hermosa e increíble, pero cierta historia de cómo me enamoré de Jasper Whitlock.

Recuerdo exactamente como pasó todo:

Era 12 de noviembre de 1948. En Mississippi.

Vivíamos en una casita alejados del centro, muy a las afueras, para no llamar demasiado la atención. Casi fue casualidad que el propietario de la casa accediera a alquilárnosla durante un mes; un mes sería el tiempo que nos íbamos a quedar allí.

La casa consistía en dos habitaciones, una de ellas algo más grade que la otra (esa era la mía), un baño minúsculo, que no usaríamos, una cocina que estaba comunicada con una pequeña salita de estar; el sitio no era demasiado grande, pero era acogedor y bastante discreto. Además nosotros sólo necesitábamos unas habitaciones para guardar nuestras pertenencias, lo demás sobraba.

Nuestro plan era investigar un poco sobre mi pasado y hacer algo de turismo, ya de paso.

Aquella noche, volvíamos de otra de nuestras investigaciones sobre mi vida, aunque sin éxito, lo cierto es que por entonces creía que Mississippi era el lugar adecuado para empezar a buscar. A pesar de todo, Jasper se había comprometido a ayudarme en aquello y por tanto prometió no descansar hasta que averiguásemos algo. Quizás no podamos cansarnos físicamente, pero mentalmente estaba agotada; por tanto los dos nos fuimos directamente a nuestras habitaciones a descansar hasta el próximo Crepúsculo.

Deseé a Jazz buenas noches y me fui a mi desordenado cuarto, él hizo lo mismo.

Elegí un pijama rosa que había comprado hacía nada y me tiré a mi cama a leer una revista de moda, como solía hacer todas aquellos días. La costumbre de ponerme un pijama eran cuestiones de moda y comodidad, pues no iba a dormir.

Las dos primeras horas pasaron con tranquilidad, había un par artículos de la revista que me interesaron bastante y estuve entretenida. Pero justo cuando el reloj marcó las 11 de la mañana una visión me invadió la mente.

_Una chica joven, de unos 20 años era acolarrada en un oscuro y húmedo callejón de Mississippi, al parecer. Un vampiro la empujaba hasta la esquina agresivamente. El vampiro era alto y de pelo rubio, no era tan rubio como el de Jasper; es lo único que puedo decir sobre él, puesto que estaba de espaldas. El vampiro se abalanza sobre ella y la arranca salvajemente la cabeza. Lo único que pude oír, aparte del grito de la joven fue que alguien decía James._

Chillé con todas mis fuerzas.

A veces tenía visones de ese tipo, de gente que ni siquiera iba a ver, vampiros que no conocía, o que alomejor cambiarían de rumbo y jamás volvería a ver; pero ninguna de aquellas visiones había sido así, así de…salvaje.

Jasper apareció alterado en la puerta acto seguido. Llevaba un polo gris oscuro y unos pantalones de pijama negros, al parecer el grito le había pillado por sorpresa.

-¡¿qué pasa?!- preguntó asustado.

-Una visión, horrible. Un vampiro cazando.- respondí todavía alterada.

Suspiró y se giró levemente, seguramente al darse cuenta de yo estaba en pijama. No me importaba que me viese, pero él es así de educado.

-Vale, tranquila ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó más calmado.

Asentí y se giró del todo para marcharse, no sin antes despedirse con la mirada.

No sé si fue lo que sentía en ese momento, que estaba cansada, el miedo a aquel vampiro, la empatía de Jasper o el simple hecho de que no quería que se fuese de mi lado lo que me llevó a hacer lo siguiente.

-Jasper, espera.- se giró para mirarme mejor.- ¿Te… te quedas conmigo?

Me miró algo confuso, pero aun así, asintió y se acercó a mi cama. Se tumbó a mi lado, a mí me parecía que en vez de 20 centímetros que nos separaban, eran 20 metros. Sabía que estaba analizándome por dentro porque sonreía y tenía los ojos cerrados. Y dijo con todo el cariño de su ser:

-Anda, ven aquí.

Y su fuerte brazo me abrazó y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho. Estaba más agusto que nunca. Aspiraba su aroma, y me encantaba porque era muy dulzón, como el caramelo, dulce y delicioso. Mi brazo se puso en su vientre. Jamás me había fijado en que era tan guapo, vale Alice ¿Qué me pasaba?

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, pero estaba temblando. Tenía miedo de que pensase que era débil y que me asustaba de ver nuestra propia naturaleza. Él notó mi miedo y se giró para mirarme a la cara mejor.

Pensé que me iba a decir algo como "Tener miedo a tu propia especie es de débiles", pero simplemente me acarició el cabello.

De repente sentí que una gran ola de calma me acarició el alma. Una especie de sueño me inundó y quise dormir, aunque no pudiese. Supe que había sido él.

-Tranquilízate. No sé qué has visto, pero todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener miedo.

-No, no al menos a los de tu misma especie, ya que yo hago lo mismo, y tú…. Y todos los vampiros.

Negó con la cabeza y se quedó callado por un rato. Me acurruqué todavía más a él, disfrutando del delicioso aroma. Lo cierto es que me encanta como huele. Es como una droga, mi droga.

Después de unos 20 minutos en completo silencio se limitó a decir:

-Tener miedo de ti mismo es lo más valiente que se puede hacer.

Y se quedó callado durante el resto del día.


	2. Chapter 2: Cajas, cajas y más cajas

_2\. Cajas, cajas y más cajas._

Algunos días después de tener la visión, todo seguía como antes, como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre nosotros. Aún no sabía qué era lo que sentía por él, sin embargo no podía ignorar lo sucedido aquella mañana. Fue demasiado intenso.

15 de noviembre de 1948. Mississippi.

En los últimos días habíamos hecho poco más que cazar y merodear por las calles, yo comenzaba a aburrirme de la situación; porque a pesar de que Jasper actuaba con a mayor normalidad se notaba cierta tensión en el ambiente.

Asique la mañana del 15 de noviembre mi compañero propuso ir a hacer una pequeña visita al ayuntamiento, aprovechando que estaba lloviendo como si no hubiera fin.

-Dices que te despertaste cerca de aquí, por lo tanto es probable que tu ciudad de origen fuese esta. Y si esto es cierto el ayuntamiento debería tener un registro de todos sus ciudadanos ¿no es así? No sé cuánto tiempo lo guardarán pero no han pasado tanto años desde entonces.

Nos pusimos en marcha aquella mañana. Caminamos en completo silencio hasta que llegamos, entonces justo antes de entrar noté su mirada clavada en la mía, como asegurándose de si estaba preparada.

La recepcionista era una mujer de muy baja estatura, con gafas redondas que le ocupaban toda la cara, y pelo castaño algo estropeado. Tenía una voz un tanto desagradable, demasiado aguda.

-Perdone, pero nos preguntábamos si sería posible ver los certificados de empadronamiento de la ciudad. Estamos investigando las raíces de nuestra familia, y sólo tenemos como dato que gran parte de ella vivió aquí.

La recepcionista se nos quedó mirando pensativa, como si no fuese creíble que fuésemos parientes. Lo entendía porque él es alto, muy rubio y de complexión fuerte; mientras que yo soy bajita, morena y delgada. Como el blanco y el negro.

-Necesito una identificación, y siento decirle que sólo tendrá acceso a los datos de su familia directa: Padre, madre e hijos.- dijo con voz mecánica.

Jasper sacó su sonrisa de medio lado y miró fijamente a la mujer durante unos segundos, aunque me parecieron eones. Sin apartar la mirada dijo:

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que con nosotros podrá hacerse una excepción.

Lo que ocurrió después todavía no he acabado de comprenderlo. La recepcionista se levantó de una manera robótica y nos guió hasta una sala cerrada bajo llave. No abrió la boca, simplemente nos dejó pasar y volvió a su puesto.

Miré a Jasper interrogante, me devolvió la mirada pero no obtuve respuesta. Después de algún tiempo supe que Jasper no sólo puede influir en los sentimientos, sino que también puede, de alguna forma, influir en la voluntad de alguien.

Yo que hasta entonces no había dicho nada, contemplando la enorme cantidad de cajas con documentos, exclamé:

-¿Y ahora por dónde empezamos?

Jasper sugirió buscar por fechas, dijo que intentara calcular la fecha de nacimiento aproximadamente para comenzar a buscar.

….

Pasamos horas y horas buscando entre cajas y más cajas y no encontrábamos nada, solo datos de gente que no conocíamos de nada y por tanto que no podían ayudarnos.

Mary Jane Price, nacida el 21 de agosto de 1905, James Stevenson, nacido el 5 de Enero de 1902, falleció el 4 de septiembre de 1934…Ninguna coincidencia, aunque que tampoco tenía demasiado claro lo que estab buscando…

Cansada ya de tanto leer fichas de datos me tiré rendida al suelo haciendo bastante ruido y llevándome por delante varias hojas. Jasper sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Sabes? Está empezando a aclarar un poco, podríamos dejarlo por hoy, mañana podemos volver si quieres.

-Acepto tu tentadora oferta. –suspiré.

Recogimos todo como pudimos y nos marchamos de allí en cuanto pudimos. De camino a casa, durante el silencioso camino a casa, se me ocurrió sugerir que hiciésemos algo aquella noche, algo juntos.

-¿Algo como qué? ¿Ir de compras?- rió.

-Mmmm…Yo había pensado en algo como en ir al teatro, he leído que hay un teatro cerca en el que representan Hamlet, son muy buenos. Es que últimamente siento que mi vida es demasiado monótona y aburrida.

-Demasiada gente en el teatro, Alice.

No volvimos a hablar en toda la tarde. Yo continué con mi ritual habitual: Poner pijama, coger revista, leer en mi cama.

Pero a eso de las 12 de la noche Jasper llamó a mi puerta. Abrió la puerta y estaba vestido con una camisa morada preciosa, pantalones de traje y unos zapatos negros también de vestir.

-¿Vienes?- Sonrió.

-¿A dónde?

-Si te lo digo no sería una sorpresa.- volvió a reír para sí mismo.-Te espero fuera, no tardes.

Me puse mi mejor vestido, mis mejores zapatos y mis mejores joyas. Salí lo más más rápido que pude.

Él estaba en el porche fumando un cigarrillo, ignoraba que fumase, ignoraba a dónde me llevaba, pero daba igual.

Sigue dando igual.


	3. Chapter 3 : Un cielo lleno de estrellas

3\. Un cielo lleno de estrellas.

Dicen que sabes cuando estás enamorado cuando no duermes por la noche porque tu vida real supera tus sueños. Yo no sueño, los vampiros no duermen, pero estoy segura de que si pudiese no lo haría porque estaría tan impaciente de que llegase el momento de despertar que nunca conseguiría dormirme.

Noche del 16 de noviembre de 1948. Mississippi.

Cuando salí al porche de la casita me encontré a Jasper de espaldas a mí con un cigarrillo de la mano, sinceramente, no sabía que los vampiros tuvieran la posibilidad de fumar, pero allí estaba la prueba de que sí.

Me desplacé en silencio hasta estar a su lado y al notar mi presencia aplastó con la mano completamente el cigarrillo. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había notado que había llegado.

-En marcha.- dijo mirándome. Inmediatamente comenzó a caminar.

Caminamos un buen rato por el oscuro bosque, esta vez, a diferencia de otras muchas lo hicimos hablando. Jasper comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre cómo había sido mi vida antes de conocernos, como funcionaba exactamente mis visiones etc. Y yo le respondía gustosa.

Llevábamos casi 1 hora andando a paso humano cuando él se paró y me tapó los ojos. Llegaba el momento de la sorpresa.

Dimos unos pocos pasos hacia la derecha y luego de frente, noté que pisaba en blando. Las manos de Jasper se apartaron de mis ojos y pude ver un claro en el bosque. A primera vista no me parecía nada especial hasta que miré hacia arriba.

Un millón de estrellas nos estaba esperando, allí, en la lejanía. La luna, que aquella noche estaba llena, nos iluminaba por completo. Desde aquel momento pasó de ser un claro cualquiera en el bosque a ser _nuestro claro._

-Siento no poder ir al teatro pero me pareció que esto te gustaría.

-Es precioso. Prefiero mil veces esto a ir al teatro.

Jasper se acercó hacia el centro y se sentó en una manta, antes no me había percatado de que estaba allí. Yo le seguí y me senté a su lado.

-Cuando era pequeño, mi padre me llevaba en verano al campo y mirábamos las estrellas. Me enseñó todas las constelaciones y sus historias. Yo siempre estaba impaciente, deseaba que llegase el verano para poder ir. Pensé que a ti también te gustaría. -dijo con voz nostálgica.

Después se quedó muy callado con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Jasper, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras.

\- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?- me miró confuso.- Es obvio que no vamos a encontrar nada, las visiones no se equivocan. Tenía miedo de que una vez perdida la esperanza te marcharas y me dejaras aquí sola.

-Alice, nunca pierdas la esperanza. Yo lo hice y sólo una persona fue capaz de devolvérmela. Estoy seguro de que algún día descubrirás quién eras.

No había contestado a mi pregunta, lo cual me pareció una mala señal; sin embargo no quise insistir.

Una de las lecciones más importantes que Jasper me ha enseñado a lo largo del tiempo es que las emociones de alguien no se pueden describir, en cada persona son únicas, nunca podrás comparar tu alegría con la alegría de tu mejor amigo, no será igual. Puede que sea algo difícil de entender, pero hay que tener en cuenta que la manera en la que tú sientes está sujeta a todos los momentos vividos. Y nadie ha vivido lo mismo que tú.

Estoy segura de que la manera en la que siento las cosas hoy en día es gracias a aquella noche.

Pasaba el tiempo volando, Jasper me enseñaba las constelaciones y estrellas, había algo en su voz que me hacía sentir viva de nuevo, y a él también. Hablaba con cierta ilusión, como si yo fuese su padre en una calurosa noche de verano en Texas y él volviese a ser niño otra vez; sin preocupaciones, sin problemas.

El amanecer estaba cerca, el sol comenzaba a bañarnos con sus rayos, cuando por fin llegó la respuesta que tanto ansiaba. Me disponía a levantarme para marcharnos cuando su mano tocó la mía y entonces él dijo:

-No te voy a dejar. Tú me has devuelto la esperanza.

Regresamos a casa dados de la mano, en silencio, de nuevo; pero no era un silencio como los otros, en ese momento las palabras sobraban. Creo que ni aunque me hubiera caído un meteorito encima se me hubiese quitado la sonrisa de la cara. En ese momento no supe cómo interpretar aquello. Quiero decir, que sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero no sabía si Jasper sentía lo mismo.

Alguien dijo una vez que la vida consiste en una serie de casualidades, pues no sabéis cómo de fuerte deseaba decirle a mi Jazz que él es la casualidad más perfecta que ha llegado a mi vida.

Los grandes amores siempre se conocen por casualidad.


	4. Chapter 4: Te lo prometo

4\. Te lo prometo.

Creo que a veces el verdadero problema es que tu corazón y tu boca no se ponen de acuerdo. Sientes una cosa, pero dices otra porque no quieres que esa persona a la que mientes se sienta mal por ti. Recuerdo haber leído en algún sitio que siempre dijeras que estás bien a tus amigos, porque se alegrarán, y a tus enemigos, porque sentirán envidia.

Yo creo que hay ciertas personas a las que no se las puede mentir, no porque no se deba, es que simplemente lo notan. Hasta la fecha, sólo he sido capaz de mentir a Jasper tres veces. Aquella noche fue la primera.

25 de Noviembre de 1948. Nueva Orleans (Lousiana).

Nos habíamos trasladado desde aquel pueblo a las orillas del Mississippi hasta la ciudad de Nueva Orleans. Jasper, negándose a perder la esperanza en resolver el enigma de mi identidad, dijo que allí había gente que podría ayudarnos. Sin embargo existían algunas pegas: La primera era que había demasiados vampiros allí, es una de las ciudades con más vampiros. Segunda, los vampiros de Nueva Orleans son muy territoriales.

Jasper me aseguró que no me preocupase porque la gente le conocía allí, y no habría problemas. Pero yo no podía evitar preocuparme.

El primer problema se presentó cuando intentamos encontrar un sitio en el que alojarnos. No conseguía ningún piso, ni habitación que se alquilara; por tanto los dos primeros días los pasamos resguardados en restaurantes, museos, tabernas… Gracias a Dios no había mucho sol.

Jasper se cansó pronto de la situación, asique el tercer día me llevó derecho a la recepción del hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, el Royal Sonesta New Orleans. Había reservado dos habitaciones comunicadas para 10 días. Realmente me comencé a preguntar de dónde sacaba tanto dinero Jazz.

Ahora vino en segundo problema. Cuando llegamos al hotel Jasper habló con un recepcionista para pagar las habitaciones.

-Serán 1570 dólares caballero.

-Disculpe, pero son 157 dólares por habitación, ¿no?

-Sí…eh…Lamento comunicarle que ha habido un problema con su habitación. Están arreglando algunas cañerías y no está disponible. Disculpe las molestias.

Creo que fue la primera vez que vi a Jasper cabreado. Frunció el ceño y la ira se pudo notar por toda la habitación. Entonces exigió hablar con el encargado.

-Lo siento mucho señor, pero no se preocupe le hemos encontrado la mejor suite para usted y para su esposa, sólo tendrá que pagar por una habitación normal señor. En este momento no disponemos de dos habitaciones comunicadas de ese tipo. Disculpe, caballero.

Me llamó la atención lo de "su esposa", pero a él no pareció importarle. Jasper parecía más calmado, sin embargo no estaba satisfecho. Subimos a la habitación en un silencio un pelín incómodo.

La habitación era gigantesca. La cama era preciosa, enorme también, el colchón parecía una nube. El baño era digno de la reina de Inglaterra, con bañera, ducha y un lavabo doble, un espejo gigante recubría gran parte del baño.

Estaba tan cansada mentalmente, que decidí quedarme a descansar toda la noche en el hotel, Jasper también me acompañó. Las cosas entre nosotros no habían cambiado, pero yo notaba algo distinto en él.

Me tiré en la cama con la misma ropa que tenía y decidí no moverme en un buen rato. Jasper se sentó a mi lado, algo serio.

-¿Sabes? Creo que en el fondo no está tan mal que se hayan equivocado con la habitación, a no ser que te importe compartir habitación conmigo, claro.- dije, intentado romper el hielo.

\- Claro que no me importa, sólo hay una cosa que….-la frase acabó en un susurro.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando la llegada del final de esa frase.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber Alice, algo de mí que no te va a gustar.-dijo, algo apenado. Aguanté la respiración, no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando.- No soy de fiar, Alice. Pasé mucho tiempo con neófitos, entrenándolos para luego matarlos, he matado a más personas de las que se pueden contar, no soy alguien decente. Los demás vampiros procuran alejarse de mí.

-No entiendo por qué hacen eso.

Jasper se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el centro del cuarto. Una vez allí se quedó de espaldas a mí.

-Te lo enseñaré.

Se quitó la camiseta dejando al descubierto una espalda llena de cicatrices de todo tipo: mordiscos, arañazos, formas sin sentido…Me quedé impactada. Una cosa eran las cicatrices que tenía en el cuello y en la cara, y otra era ver lo destrozado que tiene su torso y espalda. Nunca me han importado sus marcas, pero he de reconocer que verlas me provocó dolor, sólo de imaginarme lo que debió sentir él cuando se las hicieron me entraron escalofríos.

A continuación se giró para mirarme a la cara, dejándome ver el resto de su torso. Aún más marcado que la espalda…

Se llevó una mano a la nuca para rascarse.

-Si me voy a quedar contigo, prométeme que no me juzgarás por esto. Sé que no lo hiciste inicialmente, cuando me conociste, pero ahora que parece que vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos quería que…bueno, que lo supieras. Prométeme que no te importarán mis cicatrices, si lo hacen me destrozaría, Alice. Eres la única persona hasta ahora que ha intentado conocerme a pesar de todas mis marcas, que me ha dado esperanzas, una razón por la que vivir.

Antes de contestar me levanté y corrí hacia él a velocidad vampírica para darle el abrazo. Al principio se quedó muy quieto, aunque unos segundos más tarde acabó por devolverme el abrazo. Los dos lo necesitábamos.

-Te lo prometo.

Y realmente, le mentí. Le mentí porque sí que me importan sus cicatrices, le hacen ser quien es, le hacen fuerte, representan su pasado, sus errores, sus aciertos, le representan a él.

Y él me importa, me importa tanto que daría mi vida por Jasper.


	5. Chapter 5: Una vaso de Jack Daniel's

5\. Un vaso de Jack Daniel's.

¿Alguna vez te has mirado al espejo y has sonreído? No por alguna razón en concreto, sino ¿simplemente por qué sí? Pues yo sí. Todas las mañanas de mi larga vida después de aquella noche del 25 de noviembre, lo he hecho. Algunas veces me ha costado, porque había algo que me preocupaba, pero luego siempre recuerdo que Jasper está ahí, para mí, apoyándome en cada momento y ya no me cuesta sacar una sonrisa; es automático.

Pero por aquel momento no todo era de color rosa, también tenía un problema, aunque yo todavía no era consciente de ello, por desgracia.

26 de Noviembre de 1948. Nueva Orleans.

Creo que esa noche fue una de las más mágicas de mi vida, los dos nos tumbamos, yo pasé la noche con mi cabeza acurrucada en su pecho y no dejamos de hablar. No hablamos de nada en concreto, sólo de algunos temas que iban cambiando según avanzaba la conversación.

Al día siguiente llovió un poco, y gracias a mis visiones supimos que iba a estar nublado todo el día, por tanto teníamos pista libre para salir.

Lo primero que hicimos esa día fue buscar el bosque más cercano, puesto que ya llevábamos varios días sin comer. Yo aún aguantaba, pero Jazz no, siempre caza de más para evitar accidentes. Esta tarea nos llevó toda la tarde. Después Jasper habló en una cabina por teléfono con el conocido que supuestamente iba a ayudarnos a encontrar lo que queríamos. Quedamos con él en una cafetería cercana al río, muy discreta a través de una visión pude ver que nadie nos molestaría en toda la tarde.

Ambos nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de la barra, él se pidió un vaso de Jack Daniel's, yo me conformé con un simple vaso de agua, aunque tampoco me lo iba a beber.

-Últimamente nuestra naturaleza me está sorprendiendo constantemente. No sabía que pudiéramos fumar, y menos aún beber.-comenté, con el fin de entablar conversación y a la vez saciar mi curiosidad antes de ponernos serios.

-Beber cualquier tipo de alcohol quita levemente la sed, es un truco que me enseñó María, tranquilízate, es imposible emborracharse sin vomitar antes. Lo del tabaco es una manía que cogí siendo humano, en el ejército. Aún fumo cuando estoy muy nervioso, lo cierto es que sabe bastante mal, pero me calma.- contestó entre risitas.

-¿Puedo probarlo?- pregunté con la mirada fija en el Whiskey.

Jasper asintió y cogí su vaso. El licor sólo me rozó un poco los labios y ya me dieron arcadas, era demasiado fuerte para mí. Sabe a rayos. Alcé la vista y pude ver a Jasper riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-Quizás deberías empezar con algo más suave, ¿no crees?

No tuve tiempo de contestarle porque una visión apareció de nuevo.

_Un hombre bajito, moreno, de nariz respingona, con una chaqueta negra y un maletín abren la puerta del local en el que nos encontramos y busca con la mirada a alguien. Nosotros, cómo no. Inmediatamente se dirige hacia Jasper y le da la mano a modo de saludo. El reloj marcaba las cinco menos diez .Es él, el hombre que iba a encontrar mi identidad._

Jazz se me quedó mirando atentamente, esperando una aclaración. No esperé para mirar el reloj de la taberna. Las cuatro y media. Todavía quedaban veinte minutos para disfrutar de él. Sin preocupaciones, ni negocios, ni nada por el estilo. Sólo él y yo.

-Quedan veinte minutos.

Él asintió. Alargó el brazo disimuladamente por la mesa y me cogió la mano. Enseguida supe por qué. Siempre que estoy nerviosa o demasiado alterada Jasper no sabe muy bien cómo me siento por culpa del gran lío de emociones que hay dentro de mí, asique me coge la mano porque sabe que me calma y así él también se aclara. No me digáis que no es un cielo.

Miré el reloj otra vez. Quince minutos.

-Jasper, ¿de qué conoces a ese hombre exactamente?- la curiosidad me podía.

-Combatió junto a mí en la primera guerra mundial, nos hicimos amigos, aunque luego cada uno siguió por su camino. En su día le hice un gran favor, asique espero por su bien que me lo devuelva.

Le miré fijamente a los ojos. Observé como cogió su vaso y de un trago casi lo vacía al completo, qué asco. Los ojos se le volvieron de un negro carbón justo mientras tragaba y luego volvieron a su color fuego normal. Después él también se me quedó mirando unos segundos.

-Recuerda una cosa.-dijo.

-Sí, ya sé. No debo decirle lo de mis visiones, es peligroso.-dije, repitiendo sus misma palabras.

El hombre llegó a la hora prevista. Justo como yo había predicho. Con su gabardina negra y su maletín. Parecía mucho más nervioso que en mis visiones. Se presentó y Jasper me presentó a mí. Apenas me dejó hablar. Una vez se sentó junto a nosotros y se pidió otro whiskey fuimos directamente al grano.

-¿Y bien? ¿A quién necesitas que investigue?- noté temor en su voz. Jasper carraspeó.

-A ella.- y me señaló. El hombrecillo, que al parecer se llamaba Carl me miró, tembloroso.-Necesita saber quién era en su vida humana, sufre amnesia_. _Su nombre es Alice y se despertó cerca del Mississippi, con una bata de hospital. No sabe más.

Carl se acabó la bebida de un solo trago. Parecía confuso, como si yo fuera un bicho mano le seguía temblando.

-¿Para cuándo?

-Lo más pronto posible. Llama a este número cuando sepas algo.

Jasper le entregó un papelito doblado con un número de teléfono escrito en negro.

-Perfecto.

Y el hombre salió de la taberna lo más rápido que pudo. Como si temiese que Jasper se levantase y le arrancara la cabeza. Estaba muy mosqueada.

-Jasper, ¿qué clase de favor le hiciste exactamente? Más que un favor parece que lo que hiciste fue amenazarle.

Me miró enarcando una ceja. No respondió

Pero yo estaba dispuesta a averiguar la verdad.


End file.
